


Scorched

by ryyss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Dream Smp, Gen, Graphic Description, Mild Language, Morally Ambiguous Characters, Torture, based on big q's lore stream, both of them needs therapy, i speedran this im sorry, none of them are in the right, not beta'd we die like sapnap in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryyss/pseuds/ryyss
Summary: “You’reー God Quackity,” Dream can’t believe that he’s smiling.“Quackity you’re a fucking psychopath.”alternatively, the fic where quackity tortures dream. too bad that they're both psychopaths.((please read the tags for trigger warnings!! keep yourself safe!!))
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Scorched

**Author's Note:**

> god i wouldve never thought i would write a fic this dark before,, i had the biggest brainrot over quackity's lore stream (16.03.2021) ,, spaced out ,, and ended up with this fic right here
> 
> reminder that NO ONE in this fic is in the right!! both of them are wrong !! also this is all ROLEPLAY.
> 
> please do not send hate dear god i dont know what ive done either
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy this!

“Drink it.” The black-haired man stated, handing over the bucket towards the prisoner who was leaning against the dark black obsidian.

Dream stared at the item in disbelief. Somehow Quackity had managed to get a hold of a lava bucket, not that he’s surprised though, because Dream knows how Sam is involved in this. The warden is probably the one who handed him the bucket in the first place.

Now the man’s forcing him to do something that’s not possible for humans.

“I’m not going to play it the rough way Dream.” The man inched his weapon closer towards his neckー the cold blade digging into his flesh, he felt warm liquid slide down his skin. It made his senses tingle as if every single inch of his body is warning him about the danger that’s about to come. Dream could _smell_ the iron from his blood. Quackity continued, “Drinking it isn’t even close to the destruction you’ve caused to all of us, it’s just a small price to pay, am I right?”

He gritted his teeth. “A small price to open the gates of what’s going to come.” He held his hands together, a small attempt to stop the bleeding from the scissors earlier. Though it wasn’t useful, he still feels pain whenever he tries to get a hold of somethingー there is no way he could heal his battered fingers with little to nothing.

Dream eyed the pile of flesh in the corner of the prison. _His_ chunks of flesh, to be exact. God, Quackity really thought of a sick joke by collecting his blood and meat as if they were precious trophies, putting it on display so that he sees it every day. “Even if I did drink this, you would still torture me. Besides, what would you get from destroying my vocal cords? I wouldn’t be able to give you the knowledge anyways.”

Quackity’s face twisted with anger, “Well yeah. I know about that, but you still have those books right? You could still write the thing downー You don’t need to have your vocal cords.”

“You’reー God Quackity,” Dream can’t believe that he’s smiling. He’s being tortured to death yet he’s still smiling! 

“Quackity you’re a fucking psychopath.”

His voice was soft, yet it echoed throughout the room.

Said man took a few steps backward, grip on the sword was still intact. It gave him a breathing space, which had helped him stand up from his earlier sitting position. Green eyes stared at the still boiling liquid that has been abandoned since the start of their conversation.

His hand reached out to grab the bucket by its handle, Dream turned his focus towards the other man in the room. “So, all I have to do is drink this and you’ll leave for the day?”

Something flashes inside brown eyes for a split second. He saw how Quackity’s expression got mixed with a slight regret and concern. Though Dream paid him no mindー he was asked to drink it, then why not? Why not play this little game that the other’s playing?

“..Yeah.”

The bucket was hanging loosely in his arm now. Threatening to spill but never really manage to pour even a drop of lava. If he were to say it out loud, he would say that it’s painfulー the way the iron handle stuck into his wounds hurts more than you can imagine. Dream gazed at the other, beads of sweat were already forming on his forehead. “Then, strike a deal with me.”

“A what, sorry?”

“A deal.” He answered, “If I manage to finish this, you’re not going to visit me for another week or two.”

It’s not like he hates Quackity visiting him every day, don’t get him wrong, it’s always great to have a companion when you’re being sealed off humanity like thisー but he wants to see how far he could drive Quackity. He wants to know how far is the man actually willing to go to get this revival knowledge. How _badly_ this man needs it. 

He wants to know which would die first, him or Quackity’s motivation.

Like what he said earlier, it’s a fun game that they’re playing.

The black-haired man hesitated for a beat, before eventually hardening his face back to where it was before. “Fine. I don’t get to visit in exchange for your vocal chord? That’s a whole deal right there Dream!” The dark netherite sword was pointed yet again at him, its blade glinting in a soft purple glow from the crying obsidian around the. “I want to see you rot, Dream. I want to see you _die_ in agony after whatever shit you’ve caused in this server. Even if it’s called the Dream SMP, it still doesn’t mean that you’re the only one that has power.”

“You really hate me that much, huh?” Dream could feel blood seeping through his palm again, the fresh warm liquid started to drip down to the lava, creating a small sizzling sound every time a drop fell. “Alright.”

A voice _, the human part of him,_ inside echoed throughout his headー warning him about the consequences if he were to do this. Sure, he may be the admin of the server, but that doesn’t mean that he’s a _god_ or a deity, no, he’s just human. Not some kind of a supernatural being. If he dies today, then he’ll die.

Dream decided to brush off the warnings.

Cause where’s the joy in that?

So there he did it. He began drinking the lava straight from the bucket, Dream saw how Quackity’s eyes widened when he started chugging it down. It wasn’t a surprise when it burns. The lava began to ooze through his skin, burning down through everything it came across. Tears began to form in his eyes, yet he continues until finally there was no more liquid left. Dream dropped the bucket next to him, the room began brimming with the sound of iron to obsidian before finally dropping down to the floor himself.

His body desperately tried to stop it, just as if the server itself doesn’t want him to dieー it tried to tie every tissue in his muscles back to normal, but certainly to no avail. Dream fell limp unto the cold floor below him. He saw a puddle of charred blood slowly form around him, filling the whole cell with a metal smell that for sure will linger for weeks, months. Not only that, the putrid smell of burning flesh seemed to mingle around as well.

Yet after everything, he can’t die. His body had frustratingly managed to keep him alive, Dream could only lie on the ground, helpless like a doll without its strings. Only after a wave of silence, he realized that he managed to do it. He managed to finish the deal.

Dream grinned voicelessly.

“You goddamned madman.” Quackity spat out, poison was so thick in his voice. “I hopeー I hope this fucking server will lose its hope on you one day. I hope it’ll let you die.”

Green eyes were unfocused at that point, there was no use in trying to see what Quackity was doing. All he knows was that the other finally left his cell, leaving him alone with himself.

It’s so dark.

* * *

Quackity wasn’t sure whether he should visit the man again. The way Dream reacted to his request 2 weeks ago was highly unsettling. Still, he is still going to need the revival book, there is no way he’s going back empty-handed after all the shit he has done.

So again he manages to find himself waiting for Sam to drain the lava wall in front of the bridge before the prison cell. When finally all the liquid has drained the scene that unveils before him was not what he was expecting.

Dream was leaning back to the wall in a corner with crumpled papers with incomprehensible writing surrounding him. His face had already healed, the only thing being different was the contracture scar spreading around his mouth area. _Power from the server,_ Quackity assumed. But the most eye-catching part was the gaping gash on Dream’s throat. The skin was no moreー what’s left was a thin layer of tissue covering it. Judging from his smile, Dream did not pay it any mind.

“Dream. It’s been a while buddy.” He called out, today he had decided to keep the torturing lowー Quackity had only brought an axe for defense, and not for injuring others. 

The brown-haired man quickly took out a book from a chest, then proceeded to write down something. After he was done, he ripped off the paper and showed it to him.

_“Hey, Quackity! Are we going to play again today?”_

He reluctantly chuckled, clearly getting caught off-guard due to the word ‘play’. “Yeah. Yeah, we are. What ‘games’ are you looking forward for us to play?”

The prisoner went back to writing, _“Are you looking forward to playing Blackjack?”_

“What’s up with Blackjack?”

A twisted grin appeared on the other’s face, quickly sending shivers down his spine. An uneasy feeling rushed through him. The next thing Dream wrote was short,

_“Let’s bet on something :)“_

_…_

  
  


He might’ve fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, its fucked up i know,


End file.
